The Legend of Starfire: Ocarina of Time
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: All the characters from Teen Titans are playing a role similar to the video game, Legend of Zelda. It's very funny. Please don't steal this idea from me, it's mine and I'd like to keep it.
1. Credits

**Character Listings:**

_Link...Robin_

_Adult Link...Nightwing_

_Princess Zelda/Adult Princess Zelda...Starfire_

_Sheik...Beast Boy_

_Saria...Raven_

_Mido...Gizmo_

_Navi...Larry(from Fractured)_

_Ruto...Kitten(from Date With Destiny)_

_Malon...Terra_

_Ganondorf...Slade_

_Darunia...Cyborg_

_Impa...Jinx_

_The Great Deku Tree...Mammoth_

_Nabooru...Blackfire_

**Settings Listings:**

_Kokiri Forest...Titans Tower_

_Hyrule Field/Hyrule...Gothem City_

_Kakriko Village...Jump City_

_Death Mountain...Jump Mountain (no flames on the stupid names)_

_Gerudo Fortress...Slade's Headquarters_

_Lake Hylia...Lake Gothem_

**Weapon Listings:**

_Sword...Utility Belt_

_Shield...Cape_

_Bombs...Explosive Disks_

_Deku Sticks...Bo Staff_

_Ice Arrows...Freeze Disks_

[I won't be including any alternate to the items Arrows, Slingshot, Bombchus, Fairy Magic, Masks, or bottles. I can't think of a way for them to be put into the story.]

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the story and if you have any suggestions on new character listings, be my guest and tell me.


	2. Robin Meets Larry, Starfire Meets Slade

Chapter One

The dream was finally leaving, thank the gods. It was the same dream he had been having for the past two weeks. Still, more questions spun in his head from the dream.

Who was the girl with the other woman?

Who was that dark looking man with a mask on?

And what was that...

His thoughts were interrupted as someone collided into his legs, knocking him back onto his bed.

"What the...?" he said, looking onto the floor to see what it was that had collided into him. He blinked his eyes, seeing a short boy sitting on the floor. He was stubby, had two large buck teeth hanging in front of his bottom lips. He struggled to his feet so he was directly level with Robin's face.

"Hey, Robin!" said the boy. Robin's jaw dropped down, "What? You've never seen a kid from another dimension?"

He shook his head, "Obviously not."

The boy rolled his eyes, "The Great Mammoth sent me to look after you...the name's Larry."

Robin shook his head in disbelief, "The Great Mammoth sent you for me?"

Larry nodded, "Yep, and he demands you to go up there and see him."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Get dressed and get moving!"

"Jinx! Jinx!" the small, girlish voice rung through the halls of the castle. The woman with purple hair shot up from her bed, swinging back the covers, and thrusting herself to her feet. She took one quick glance at the mirror before running to Starfire's room.

"Princess, Princess Starfire..." she opened the door and ran in. Starfire was sitting up in her bed, her large green eyes wide in obvious fear. She sat down next to her, "What is it?"

She turned to face her, "Jinx...I had that dream again, about the boy with the mask."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Isn't this the second time tonight?"

"Third," Starfire corrected.

She sighed, "You're thinking about it too much, you need to have something to keep your mind off of it," she got up, preparing to leave, "I'll go fetch you some herbal tea so you'll keep calm and go back to sleep."

Starfire pointed out the window, "I think it's a little too late to go back to sleep...it's morning."

Jinx glanced out the window and smiled, "Guess your right," she started out the door anyway, "My hair is standing in all directions, get dressed and we'll go out in the courtyard for a while."

Starfire smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course."

She jumped off from her bed and ran to the closet, fetching an outfit then running down the stairs, passing the throne room, hearing a small conversation. She stopped upon catching a glance of a man who was speaking with her father and stood at the door, her eyes wide.

"That man..." she said to herself, "That man resembles something in my dream, I can feel it...but what is it?"

Robin opened the door and walked outside, into the hallway. So Mammoth's lair was up on the roof and the stairs leading to the roof was down the hallway to the right. He turned to the right and began walking down.

Another door opened and a young girl, about his age, walked out. She wore a long, dark blue cloak that covered her entire body. Her hood was draped over her face, hiding her eyes. Robin smiled at her as she pulled down her hood, revealing her face and dark purple eyes.

"Hello, Robin," she said in her low voice with no expression on her face. She bowed courteously.

"Hello, Raven," he said, mocking her bow, laughing a little.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No...it's just funny sometimes how you can act so proper."

She smiled only a little, "Are the rumors true? Did Mammoth really summon you?"

He nodded and pointed to Larry, "Yeah, this annoying thing came and told me this morning, nearly snapped my shins in half while doing it."

Larry kicked Robin in the leg, making him fall over, "You're asking for it!" he said.

Raven shot Larry a glare and grabbed Robin by his arms, helping him up, "It seems very annoying," she said, watching him brush his shirt off.

"I'm a person...not a thing, you raging demon!"

Raven's eyes glowed, "What did you call me?" she said.

Robin grabbed Larry by his arm, "I'm sorry, Rae...he's been calling me a few things as well," he dragged Larry down the hall, "I'll see you later!"

Raven's nerves calmed and her eyes went back to its normal color, "See you," she said, then walked back into her room to meditate.

Robin turned to Larry and yelled at him in a scolding manner, "Don't call her that! She doesn't like it."

"And why not? It's not like she is a raging demon."

"Well...actually..."

"You mean?" Robin nodded and Larry's eyes went wild, "Whoa! Never thought I'd knew. You must like her a lot, to know so much about her."

"She took care of me since I was a baby, you think I wouldn't know."

"Robin and Raven...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..."

Robin slapped Larry forcefully on his cheek, "She's my friend, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Larry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Ah, Starfire, come in," the king said, seeing his daughter was at the door. She shyly stepped in.

"Hello, father," she said, smiling, "I was going out to the courtyard to meet Jinx there. I will be going..." she attempted to walk out, avoiding eye contact with the man standing next to her father.

"Well hold on there, Star," the king said, Starfire stopped halfway out the door, "I want you to meet my new advisor, Slade."

"So that is his name," she said to herself. She smiled and nodded and then retreated to the courtyard, "Why is it I feel so wrong when I'm in his presence?"


	3. Utility Belt and Titan Cape

Chapter Two

The door leading upstairs to the roof was blocked by one of the other boys who had lived in the tower, Gizmo. He absolutely hated Robin with every gut. He smiled and cackled a little as Robin approached him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Gizmo said with a sneer, "I've heard you were summoned to Mammoth's but I had no idea you were going unarmed."

Robin raised one eyebrow, "Un...armed?"

"I mean you haven't got yourself a weapon, you stinkin' loser," Gizmo spat at Robin's feet, barely missing his shoe.

"I don't need weapons."

He laughed, "Right...you're going to Mammoth's lair, it's most likely you're gonna fight something for him. How are you gonna fight if all you have is your two hands?" Robin shrugged, "What you need is one of these," he patted his belt, which was equipped with various gadgets.

"But I don't have a Utility Belt."

"Well then you're not going to see Mammoth, snot muncher!" Robin bit his lip in anger, "Go find yourself a belt and a cape...and then maybe I'll let you through."

Robin nodded, finding it best to not argue with Gizmo, knowing he was not only the strongest, but also the boss of the Titans Tower. He turned down the hallway, turning to Larry.

"Mine as well give up," he said once Gizmo was out of earshot.

"Give up?" Larry said, "Dude, all you need to find is a belt and cape, it's that easy."

"You don't understand," Robin sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, "Utility Belts are rare, only a few people can find them, if not spend a fortune to buy one."

"Well, at least the cape..."

"There's no point, I need a strong cape, one that would hold. A normal cape would fly up in flames with one spark."

A door opened and the cloaked Raven stepped out, "Robin...why are you here and not up where Mammoth is?"

Robin looked up at his friend, "Gizmo won't let me through, he told me I needed some things first, which are impossible to get."

Raven pulled on Robin's arm, indicating him to stand up. She lead him into her room and closed the door behind them, "How are you so sure these things are impossible to get?"

He sat down on a chair, while Raven took her seat at her bed, "There's no way I can get a Utility Belt and a cape. And you know that."

Raven smiled a little, "Why didn't you say you needed a Utility Belt? I just happened to have one."

Robin's eyes went wide, "What?"

She got up from the bed and walked over to a small trunk. She lifted a long, blue belt from it and held it up for him to see, "Gizmo gave it to me for my birthday, don't know why either...I have no use for it. It used to be full of weapons but it's empty now, I sold everything to the shop...which reminds me."

"What?"

"The shop sells capes now, Titan Capes. You can buy one, how much money you have?"

Robin shrugged, "On me...about forty...fifty dollars."

She nodded, "Good, then I'm sure you'll have enough. The capes aren't the best, but they'll be strong enough...it's not like you're gonna leave Titans Tower and go someplace else."

He laughed, "That's true," he walked over to Raven and took the Utility Belt, "Thanks, Rae. I owe you big time," he fiddled getting on the belt.

"Let me help you with that," Raven said, walking behind Robin, grabbing both ends of the belt. She snapped it together then turned it so the buckle was to his front side. Then she stepped back, "You look like a true Teen Titan now."

Robin smiled, "Thanks again, now to go to the store."

"I'll come with you, there's nothing much to do here anyway," she walked with Robin to the small shop down the hall and up the second staircase. There were others there, most of them just hanging out and talking. Robin walked up to the desk.

"How much for a cape?" he asked the older kid behind the desk.

"Titan Cape?" the boy said in a slight accent. Robin nodded and the boy shrugged, "We don't have exact prices, so I'll make it forty dollars, not on discount."

Robin reached into his pocket and counted out forty dollars, "I'll take one," he handed the boy some money.

"One moment, please," the boy reached behind him to the shelves of many capes and other weapons. He pulled out a long, folded cape the color yellow and then walked back, handing it to Robin, "Last one here, everyone wants one these days."

Robin nodded and took the cape, walking back to Raven, "Thank you."

Raven took the cape from Robin and helped him tie it on, "It looks nice on you," she said, "Now go to Mammoth, hurry."

Starfire peeked into the large courtyard window, watching Slade with her eyes narrowing. She was sure that he resembled the dark clouds in her dream, positively sure.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Spying on your father again, are you?" she heard Jinx's voice ring through her ears. Princess Starfire smiled and turned to Jinx.

"I was actually spying on the other man, Slade," she said.

"Oh...why?"

She bit her lip, trying to keep it secret to herself, but found it hard and she blurt it all out in one breath, "I think he's the dark clouds in my dream."

Jinx kneeled down, concerned, "You think, or are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Starfire corrected herself, "I can feel his evil intensions."

Jinx nodded, "Then stay away from him, if you're sure, then he's bound to be someone mad."

Starfire nodded, "Of course."

Gizmo crossed his arms, seeing Robin and Larry approach him again, "I thought I told you two crud muffins that you aren't going up to see Mammoth unless you have a..." he got a closer look at Robin and saw he had both a cape and Utility Belt on, "Crud! How were you able to get your hands on those...and so fast?"

"Well, we bought the cape," Robin said, "And Raven..."

Gizmo's eyes went wide, "You stole Raven's belt! I gave that specially to her for her birthday."

"She gave it to me," Robin corrected, "Besides...she really didn't like it, she had no use for it."

Gizmo cursed a little under his breath, "You have no weapons in your belt, anyway. So I can't let you go."

Robin crossed his arms, finding it was his turn to say something cruddy, "You never said it had to have weapons...you just said get a belt, and I got one."

Gizmo growled a little, "You mucus munching, pimple popping, gunk ball...I won't let you go."

Robin slouched in defeat, but Larry took no mind and stood in front of Robin, facing Gizmo, "Listen, Bibmo..."

"It's Gizmo."

"Whatever," Larry rolled his eyes, "I happened to be a very good friend of Mammoth. If you don't let Robin and I through right now...I'll be happy to have a talk with him and tell him how you took matters too far."

Gizmo shuddered a little, then moved a little out of the way, "Approved Access...you can go, Robin...err...and Larry."


	4. The First Disk

God! I can't believe I forgot to put in the disclaimer...stupid me. Here it is...I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own The Legend of Zelda, however I deeply wish I did. Starts day dreaming about owning both the Teen Titans and The Legend of Zelda Uh...oops! Snap out of it! Now! slaps herself Okay...here's a note to all the reviewers.

SushiChica...I'm glad you found it funny, and also to all those others who thought it was funny as well.

Raven002...I'm putting in more Raven scenes later on, she'll have a big role as a Sage, if you've played the game, you should know.

Bravo!...Thanks for the review...I'm glad you thought my idea was interesting.

ElementMageofFire...Yeah, I remember Darunia doing that dance after Link played Saria's Song. And yes, I am going to make Cyborg do that. starts laughing just thinking about it Ha! Cyborg dancing like a maniac...priceless!

Oh yeah, and I've decided not to go into details with the whole dungeons. It'll take me too long plus it'll get me bored. So I'll just come up with a boss and make Robin fight them, then he gets the stone or medallion or whatever.

Thanks for the reviews again! Bye! runs off to go eat a pizza

Chapter Three

Robin could feel it getting cooler as he walked higher up the tower. Thankful he had bought his cape, he wrapped it tighter around himself.

"Why is it so cold?" he asked Larry.

"Well, you're going outside now...it's winter," Larry explained, "You're so used to being in a place where you are always nice and warm, this may be a little of a surprise to you."

Robin reached the door that would lead outside where Mammoth was. He touched the door knob, waiting for a signal to turn it.

"Well, open it!" said Larry, at the same time giving him a little push and Robin twisted the doorknob and sprawled out onto the roof. He hugged his arms, feeling the chillness of the icy air hit him like knives.

"It's cold!" he screamed.

Larry rolled his eyes, dragging Robin towards Mammoth, who was sitting largely on a stump, depressed like.

"Great Mammoth, you called...for me?" Robin said, his teeth shuddering from being cold.

Mammoth nodded his large head, "Yes, young Robin. I brought you here to tell you something."

"What?"

"I will not live much longer, so I cannot repeat what will be said here, so please...listen up," Robin nodded his head, "I have been cursed by an evil man from the west. A man so desperate to get his hands on a valuable I possess."

Robin's eyes went wide, "No."

"Yes, Robin, and again, yes...I will die. But at least I shall die in peace, giving you this," he held out a small disk, sort of looking like a floppy disk, only green, "This is the disk that terrible man wanted so much he placed the curse on me. I will give this to you," he held out the disk.

Robin slowly took it, "But, Great Mammoth...what must I do with this?"

"There are two others that I ask you to collect. One lies beneath the waters and the other on the fire mountain where the robots live."

Robin stepped back a little, "You mean...leave the tower?"

Mammoth sighed, "Yes, it's exactly what I mean. I know it's against our code, but you were always destined to leave the tower as it was."

"But...why me? Why not Gizmo? Or Raven?"

"Raven's one, but she has a power we need to use to protect the tower from any outsiders. Gizmo...eh...no comment. The boss will have to stay here. But you...you are the one I have chosen long before this curse was placed on me. I want you to go before I die. Take the disk with you and first head to Gothem City Palace, where you will find the Princess of Destiny, I believe she will know of where you to go."

Robin nodded, his head hanging low, "I'll do it...if it serves you well."

Mammoth nodded, "Good boy, my Robin. Now hurry and go."

Jinx rolled her dark eyes, "Starfire...is it really necessary to stare at him like that?" she asked, seeing the young princess was still at the window, watching Slade.

"I can't help it," Starfire said, not taking her eyes off Slade, "I can't help but think in any second, he'll like lynch father or something like that. Besides...he can't see me."

"He will if you just stand there. Come on and get down from there," she attempted to pull Starfire down and onto the grass, but she only squiggled, making Jinx loose her grip and then resume her position.

"Wait...just a little longer and then I promise I'll get down."

Jinx rolled her eyes again, "How did I ever put up with this kid before?"

Robin ran down the stairs, his fingers curling over the small green disk. He made it past Gizmo at the bottom, ignoring his insults.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" he asked. Robin slipped the disk in a small pouch of his Utility Belt, still running.

He pushed the button to the elevator and the doors swung open. He stepped inside, making sure no one was in with him as well, and pressed the down button. He felt the elevator start to go down, floor by floor.

"Why me...why me?" he kept saying. The doors swung open and he stepped out, facing the large door, which was the way out of the Titans Tower. He took a deep breath, then ran to the door, a slow, glum words making him stop.

"So you're leaving?" the monotone voice gave out who the person was. Robin turned to face his friend, Raven, her hood up, covering her face, "I always knew you would leave, it was because you were always different."

Robin walked over to her, "I'm no different from any of the other titans...I just was chosen to leave."

She shook her head, "No, no that's not it, if I only I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

She shook her head again, "Forget it, it's not my duty to tell you," she looked down, fighting back her emotions.

"I'll be back, Raven, you and I both know that. Just gotta find these two other disks...and I'll be back before you know it."

"It's not like that, prophecies tell there will be much more than that."

Robin shook his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

She looked up at him, "You'll find out later, I promise."

It was his turn to look down now.

"Robin, you are my best friend and I don't want you to forget about me. I want you to take this," she handed him a small ocarina, it's red wood shinning with freshness. Robin ran his fingers through it, "I made it for you, keep it close to you and never forget."

Robin looked at Raven, tears in his eyes. He wiped them with one hand, turning and ran out of the tower. He forgot to say goodbye to Raven.


End file.
